


Dancing In A Daydream

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing Lessons, First story, First time tagging, Fluff, M/M, Musical reference to RDJ, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Bros to Science Boyfriends, Tagging is Hard lol, Truce, You can physically feel the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is embarrased because he can't dance. Tony plans to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In A Daydream

Bruce was working in the lab late like he normally did. It was somewhere around 1:00 AM? He couldn't really remember. Regardless of what time it was, it was normal working hours for him. The only thing different was that Tony wasn't in there working with Bruce, like he often did. Tony was gone at some sort of benefit tonight. Being a billionaire and a philantropist, he went to those often. It was for some sort of endangered something or other, Bruce didn't bother to really remember what it was called. He was too busy modifying formulas. 

Tony had invited him to go with, but Bruce made the excuse that he had loads of data that needed checking over and revised. This wasn't a TOTAL lie, but it was data that could have waited for a rainy day. Tony didn't seem to delve too much into it, just excepted it as it was and went on his merry way. Bruce felt a bit bad about turning down the offer, but at benefits there are always large masses of people, drinking and dancing. 

And therein lied the problem; Bruce couldn't dance.

He had never been formally taught and essentially felt he had about 14 left feet when he tried to dance. He didn't enjoy going to events that such knowledge was needed, and openly avoided them for most of his life. And now with the "Other Guy" in the equation, he indefinitely avoided them. He couldn't risk getting so embarassed or frustrated about it and have "him" pop up and cause harm to other people of something as stupid as that.

So here he stayed, in the lab. His little sanctuary away from it all. No one ever tries to bother him when he is in here with his equations, formulas, theories, and data. No one except for one person.

"Ya still up, Big Guy?"

Bruce turned around as he heard an all-too-familar voice and the sound of the lab doors opening. He turned to see Tony stride in, suit coat draped on his arm and his bowtie undone. 

Bruce just slightly nodded. "Didn't think that would come as a surprise anymore.".

Tony shrugged.  
"It doesn't really. It would've been more of a surprise if you were actually asleep in a bed for once.". 

He looked over Bruce's shoulder with a smug look.

"So, how's that 'data' going?".

Bruce looked away, knowing he was caught. 

"It's, uh, going." he let out in a quiet voice. "How'd the benefit go?". 

Tony started walking around the lab, talking rather animated with his arms.  
"Eh, the same-old same-old. Stuck up celebrities hob knobbing with other stuck up celebrities. That sort of thing.". 

Bruce chuckled. "Sounds like a blast." he said with a sarcastic tone. 

"Oh, it was a hoot." Tony said with even more sarcasm.

Tony started fiddling with various equipment around the lab, trying to act nonchalant.

"Ya' know,"  
He started.  
"It might of been a bit more enjoyable if I had had myself a dance partner.". 

Bruce began to frown, ashamed. Tony continued.  
"Yeah, most people there were partnered up already, so I was kind of stuck there. Just standing around...ALONE.". 

The way he said that last word let Bruce know that Tony was TRYING to make him feel guilty. And it was working.

Bruce turned and faced Tony's direction, sighing a breath of defeat. 

"All right, Tony...". 

Tony turned to look at Bruce, an eyebrow raised, trying to hide his smugness with a false confusion. "Oh, what ever do you mean, Dr. Banner?" he said over-dramatically. 

Bruce sighed again, slight shame on across his face. 

"I know that you know all that data was just an excuse. I just didn't want to go and embarass myself because I can't ...".  
He trailed off.

Tony smirked.  
"I'm sorry Bruce, I must be getting hard of hearing. What was that you said?".  
"I can't da...".  
"Hmm?"  
"I can't DANCE."

Tony made a raspberry noise with his mouth and chuckled. 

"Are you serious? THAT was your problem? Hell, you should of just told me. I could've helped you, its not rocket science.".

Bruce chuckled, bashfully.  
"Well, we might be better off with the rocket science in this situation.". 

"Nonsense. C'mon, get over here." Tony gestured, inching his finger at Bruce.

Bruce looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I'm as serious as the piece of shrapnel trying to make its way to my heart, so get your ass over here.".

Bruce reluctantly walked over to Tony, not looking forward to this. "We don't even have any music to--".

Tony cut him off, a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
"JARVIS?".  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Play Album 56, track 8 please."

An instrumental, slow jazz song came on and played over the lab's intercom.

"A slow song is the perfect way to start out." Tony said matter-of-factly, grabbing ahold of Bruce's hand and pulling him to an open area in the lab.  
"Its simple. You just go with the music and sway.".

Bruce fumbled a bit as Tony was placing his hands where he said they needed to be.  
Tony thought for a moment. 

"You need to learn as the guy, so this hand goes here,".  
He placed Bruce's hand onto his hip. " And you just hold the other hand and go with the beat.".

Bruce started going with the music, watching his feet to make sure they followed how he wanted them to. He felt a hand grab his chin and pull his head back up to eye level.

"No feet watching.".  
Tony said, gesturing at his eyes.  
"Eyes always up here.".

Bruce kept eye level with Tony. It felt extremely awkward at first, but the awkwardness dissipated after a short while. Both of their eyes stayed locked on target, sending Bruce in a daze as they swayed.

He stayed in that daze, becoming relaxed. The scent of Tony's light cologne drifting slightly in the air. He was in a deep, dream-like state. He wasn't quite sure if it was from his lack of sleep, or if it was something else...

His trance somewhat broke when he heard something other than the music.  
It was a voice.

"Now my dreams have come true,  
I'm as happy as can be.  
For I know in my heaaaart,  
you won't take this love from me.".

It was Tony. Tony was Singing.  
Bruce snapped out of it and actually looked at him. Tony was looking at him the whole time.

"So, Hold me, hold me, hold me!  
And never, ever let me gooooo!  
Oooo...".

Bruce lightly blushed out of surprise. Tony was singing to him...  
He let out a chuckle. 

"So, you sing now too?".

Tony shrugged.  
"If you wanna call this singing, then sure. Why not?"  
They both lightly chuckled.

"Well, look at you."  
Tony smirked. "You haven't stumbled over your feet yet, and the song is almost over.".

Bruce finally noticed. Not once had he tripped up in his footing while they swayed. And he hadn't worried about it either. He was too relaxed and comfortable while they were slowly moving to the melody to even bother. He felt too at ease, he felt like this was a place where he belonged.

After the music began to fade out, he did begin to notice something however. He and Tony were almost standing chest to chest. Had they started out that way? Bruce didn't remember starting out this close, Tony's face only inches from his. 

That's when it hit him. Tony's face had gotten closer, his lips lightly brushing against Bruce's. Bruce was shocked at first, not sure of what was happening, but he soon eased into the kiss. The feel of Tony's facial hair prickled against his chin, the slight taste of champagne still left on his lips.

They pulled back after a few moments, and let the silence sink in. Bruce cleared his throat, a little embarrassed, while Tony's wore a light half- smile on his face.  
Bruce looked over at the lab's clock to see the time. 2: 06 AM.

"Well then,"  
Tony said, breaking the silence and placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder.  
"Good lesson. Same time next week?". 

Bruce nodded, smiling bashfully. "Sure, why not?".

Tony stretched his arms and yawned loudly.  
"Well, I'm actually going to go to bed for once. I am beat.". 

He started to walk out the lab door, turning towards Bruce with a grin on his face.

"Don't stay up too much later, huh Green Machine?".He gave Bruce a wink and went on his way to his room.

Bruce just sort of stood there staring off into space for a while, his cheeks still flushed with a dusty pink color. After about 5 minutes, he raised his fingers up to his lips. He lightly touched, unsure if what just happen ACTUALLY happened, or if it was some sleep-deprived day dream. Whichever it happened to be, that night it helped him sleep the best he had ever slept in months...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this work was just a little bit of a fluff piece. I have a hard time writing things other than fluff, but I am working on it (ｰ ｰ;)
> 
> I was listening to Robert Downey Jr.'s song "In My Dreams" from the movie "The Singing Detective" and this sort of scene of Tony dancing with someone and singing it to them popped into my head and I just went with it.
> 
> Hope it wasn't too bad of a fic~


End file.
